1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a data storage device and more particularly relates to a data storage device that is specially designed to dissipate the heat, generated by an optical pickup, out of the data storage device itself.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical disc drive, the lens, prism, semiconductor laser diode and other members of its optical pickup can be used only within limited temperature ranges. In the meantime, as there are increasing demands for even higher writing speeds, the quantity of the heat generated by the optical pickup tends to rise these days.
To cope with such a problem, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 3-71491 discloses a structure that transfers the heat generated by the optical pickup to a radiator, which is arranged outside of the housing, via a thermally conductive material, thereby dissipating the heat.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-286070 discloses an apparatus for writing data on an optical tape (tape medium) using multiple optical pickups. However, the larger the number of optical pickups used, the greater the quantity of heat generated.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 3-71491, the radiator that is arranged outside of the housing is located too distant from the optical pickup to transfer the heat to the radiator effectively. On the other hand, to write data on an optical tape using multiple optical pickups, those optical pickups need to be positioned with higher accuracy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a data storage device that can transfer the heat to a radiator effectively. Another object of the present invention is to position multiple optical pickups with higher accuracy.